Sticky Situation
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Weird as hell Touko and Arti fic. I don't even know why.


Don't drink, kids. Or else you wake up to find you wrote honey sex for a kink meme. Used Japanese names like a weeb because this pre-dates the US names' reveal.

Arti squirmed, unable to move all that much beneath his bindings. He was in a reclining position, totally naked, and helpless. Above him stood the most recent trainer to beat his gym challenge, a teenage girl from Kanoko town named Touko. She smiled devilishly as she smeared honey all over him, rubbing the third Combee against his naked form. The Pokemon didn't resist, and when finally she decided he was appropriately slick with the sweet, thick liquid, she let it free.

He drew in a deep breath in anticipation for what would follow, though Touko just stared. She was toying with him, and he could do nothing as she moved her head slower than the honey slowly moved down his body, invoking a thousand and one uncomfortably arousing feelings all over him. The feeling of the thick, slick honey, straight from a Combee, smeared all over him, was like no other feeling, and this wasn't the first trainer who had agreed to partake in his little challenge by far. All it ever took was asking a trainer, after beating him, if they liked honey.

Even when finally her head came down on his body, she didn't stick her tongue out to lick him. Instead, she merely pressed her lips against his lower chest, giving him a big, tight-lipped kiss before pulling away again. Now came the real cruelty of it all. She moved right in front of his face, so close that they were breathing each others' exhaled air. She let out a sensual moan, hands running along her thighs as she leaned forward over him. Her tongue appeared, slowly reaching over her upper lip, eyes shutting tightly as she tasted the sweet, delicious honey all over her lips. Slowly, the tongue ran across her lips and she let out a moan as her hands reached her private regions at last. She insisted on wearing her shorts open for access, and aside from her ball cap, she wore nothing else. Her lithe, sexy form bent over his, licking her lips so erotically was enough to make him hard if the honey hadn't already done that much.

Next, Touko moved back down for another honey kiss. When she came back up, this time she rubbed her lips against his cheek to smear some on there. Satisfied with how much she got on, she took several long, dragging licks along his face to get the honey off, just a preview of what was to come. When she moved back down, she wasn't intending to come back up to spread any more on his face. She started at his shoulder, holding his not sticky shoulder for balance with the hand she wasn't pleasing herself with. Her licks pressed against his skin, pushing hard as she could as the delicious golden sap pooled on her tongue with each lick before she gladly swallowed it. Mostly. When she had successfully cleaned his shoulder, she kept a mouthful of honey just for him, quickly seizing his lips with hers and spitting it into his mouth in their deep kiss.

He moaned into her mouth as the rush of sugar hit his tongue, followed soon by her own. Very few partners ever though to do that, and it was a great touch that made his dick twitch a little. He was so hard it was getting a little painful, to be obvious. He needed attention, needed release, needed to get beyond this foreplay that served, it seemed, just to drive him mad. He couldn't move nearly enough to free one of his hands and just jack off between her long legs like he wanted to so badly.

"Please, Touko..." he whimpered when their kiss finally broke, deeming those two words more important than swallowing down the last gulp of honey. She looked down at his penis, and she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the guy in his current predicament. He was left unable to please himself, after all. Even with it slick with the same sweet sap everywhere else on his body, she had no problem about wrapping her delicate hand around it and wasting no time at all pumping fast and hard, completely unceremonious.

To add to the fact he was now receiving a hand job, she moved in to the next location, his nipples. She took a different approach with these, taking quick licks, swirling her tongue around. Generally, treating it like a nipple. This method completely shocked Arti, but the nipple stimulation did wonders to get him even more aroused as the teenager jacked him off.

The heavy smell hung about them of honey and Touko's vagina as it grew wetter, a trail of her fluids running down her thigh and leaving a dark patch in her shorts that grew larger very slowly. It wafted up to his nose, the resulting scent of his bizarre sex, and it was the most refreshing smell he knew. This was the pinnacle of sex for him, such a wonderful position to be in with the bondage and the honey and the masturbation that he would have had a mighty fine time even if he hadn't found a girl so skilled with her tongue.

After satisfied both nipples were licked clean, she began to trail down along his stomach, coming up and down in an attempt to catch every inch of the frantically smeared honey on his belly. She didn't put much thought into it, but it at least made for some interesting adventuring around his toned torso. Touko was on her knees now, hands working their genitals fiercely, her own more than Arti's. Arti had every advantage in the world in getting off, while she wasn't as fortunate, so she kept herself much more satisfied with the hand than she did for him. Not that he wasn't riding cloud nine over there.

When his midriff was clean also, she pulled away a little to look at him. Beneath the gym's artificial light, her saliva and the traces of honey remaining made his naked body glisten in random places. She shook her head a little, deciding that she didn't have any particular attraction to boys who shiver, as she repositioned herself between his legs.

This was it, the final destination. She kept her hand on his dick, using it to manipulate it as her tongue started at his balls and dragged up so incredibly slowly it could barely be considered movement. A pool of golden yellow forming in the slight bowl shape her tongue made as she took all of the generous amount of honey she slathered onto his crotch into her mouth. She brought it all up so she again had a mouthful of honey as she then took his cock into her mouth.

"Arceus!" he shouted at the feeling of her swallowing the mouthful of honey with his penis deep inside her warm mouth. Creative and full of surprises, he had certainly picked a real winner here. "You're the best!"

That was all the encouragement she needed to keep going. With one hand, she held his impressive length off to the side a little as she licked up the honey from the right side of his shaft. The other had three fingers plunging rapidly and deep into her dripping cunny, her palm grinding gently against her clitoris in a desperate bid to get off as well. Arti she knew would have no problem, but with her luck, he'd be way too tired to lick the honey off her next. She couldn't lose out on the chance to have her canal literally dripping with honey as a guy ate her out. She just couldn't.

Problem was, Arti couldn't take anymore. Touko was just too skilled, too crafty with all the various ways to get him off. He groaned as he felt the weak feeling in his legs that always indicated what was coming."Touko!" he moaned, thrusting forward as little as his bindings could provide.

Touko was licking along his shaft, and didn't even move as he came, semen running down his shaft in all directions. No, she just kept going, and once she had enough honey in her mouth, she spat it out all over the semen pile that formed just above his shaft and licked the combined mess clean.

"Touko," he sighed. "That was incredible."

Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away, unsatisfied, and stood up. She quickly undid his bindings and dropped her shorts to her ankles. "My turn." 


End file.
